


Drank

by TokosFantasies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/F, mem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokosFantasies/pseuds/TokosFantasies
Summary: Toko uses alcohol as an obviously unhealthy coping mechanism to her traumas, and Komaru wants to make sure she’s safe
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Drank

“Komaru! Come on, let’s go out tonight!” I begged my girlfriend. We were in her dorm relaxing. It was a Saturday, I’d slept over the previous night. “We didn’t go out last night!”

“We went out last weekend, Toko.” She sighed. She usually went out with me to make sure I was safe. She knew of my traumas, and how I couldn’t get myself to stop using alcohol as a coping mechanism. 

“Come on, please?” I made a pouty face at her.

“Oh...okay, but not too long, alright?” She smiled softly. She grabbed her keys off her desk.

“Yay! Thank you, it won’t get too crazy!” I kissed her cheek, then grabbed my sweatshirt. 

We left the dorms and got into her car. She cranked up the radio and we drove out to our usual bar. It took a few minutes to find a good spot to park. We walked in and sat at the bar.

“I love you, you know that?” I nuzzled Komaru’s nose with my own.

“I love you more!” She pecked me on the lips. We both giggled playfully. 

“Tequila shots!” I called to the bartender. She nodded and poured 2 shots, sliding them across the counter.

“I don’t think I’m up for it tonight. But I’ll stop you before you get to your limit, okay?” Komaru smiles softly. 

“Are you sure?” I asked. She simply nodded.

“I’ll just get some water, I think.” She signaled toward the same bartender, who nodded once more and poured her a glass. 

I downed both shots, and time started getting lost as I took more. 

“Hey, Toko, you probably shouldn’t take any more.” Komaru said after maybe 8 shots. It was hard to hear over all the music and talking. 

“You want more? You haven’t even had one.” I giggled, slurring a bit.

“No, you should stop, now.” She said louder, leaning closer to me. 

“Nooo, Komaruuuuu!” I whined. 

“Come on, let’s go!” She pulled my arm, getting off the stool. I stumbled over my feet. 

“Noooo...” I complained again, gripping her for balance. She lightly pushed me into the passenger seat of the car and closed the door. I leaned against the window and whined quietly.

“You’re staying at my dorm again tonight, okay?” Komaru said after getting in the car.

“I love staying with you~” I giggled. 

Things were fuzzy after this, suddenly we were back at the dorms and Komaru opened my car door, causing me to fall out of the car. She tried to catch me, but I still hit the ground.

“Ah! Are you okay?” She pulled me up from under my arms. 

“I love...you...” I mumbled. 

“I love you too, but you have to use your legs-“ She eagerly tried dragging me through the doors and to the elevator.

“Ohhh, okay.” I wiggled my feet as she continued to drag me to her room. She unlocked the door and dragged me over to the bed. She walked back to the door to close and lock it.

“I think 8 may have been too many...” Komaru sighed. 

“It’s okay because you love me, and I love y-“ I was abruptly interrupted by vomiting on myself. “...yoouu?” I awkwardly finished my sentence.

“Lovely.” Komaru groaned. “Come on, into the bathroom.” She grabbed my arm and led me into the bathroom. “You really can’t drink your problems away so much, you know...I’m worried about it.”

“I’m okay...I just...I don’t know what else to do...” I groaned as I flopped down in front of the toilet. 

“I know, maybe we can find something for you. Take your sweatshirt off.” She tugged lightly at my hood. I did as she asked and handed it over to her. “Pants, too.”

“But what will I sleep in?” I asked, laying my face on the toilet bowl, looking up at her.

“You have underwear on, don’t you?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Um...I think...so?” I pulled the band of my sweat pants. “Yeah look they’re black!”

“Very nice, so take your pants off!” She repeated. I pulled them off and handed them to her, too. “Will you be okay if I went down to the laundry room to start these in the wash?”

“I’m okay, go do that thing.” I waved a hand at her.

“Okay...I’ll be really quick.” She patted my head and quickly left the room.

I sat in the bathroom alone for what felt like forever. I had thrown up maybe twice again, but it seemed to go away afterward. I flopped onto my back on the tile bathroom floor. I almost never took my sweats or sweatshirts off. My legs were cold, but I was too tired at that point to get up again. Soon enough, the door opened, then closed. 

“Toko? Are you okay?” Komaru asked as she entered the bathroom again, seeing me on the floor.

“Tired...” I mumbled. 

“Okay, let’s go to bed.” She pocked me up off the floor bridal style and carried me to the bed, lightly setting me down. I was only about 100 pounds, so it wasn’t hard for her to pick me up. She threw the blankets over me and kissed me on the forehead.

“W-wait...” I stopped her as she was heading for the light switch.

“What?” She stopped to look back at me. I stared at her silently. “Toko?” 

“I...kinda...have to...” I began.

“Really? You can’t just get up?” I could tell she was tired, too. 

“I-! I can try watch!” I slid out of the bed and stumbled across the room back to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me. I felt myself falling asleep, but I took care of everything and quickly got back up to stay awake. I forgot I had closed the door and walked right into it, falling backwards with a yelp.

“Are you okay?!” It only took a moment for Komaru to come running to the door. 

“Owww...” I rubbed my forehead. “I forgot it was closed...” 

“You really need sleep.” Komaru held her hand out. I grabbed it and pulled myself back to my feet. We walked back to the bed together and got under the blankets. 

I cuddled close to her. She often slept with a large t shirt and underwear but I usually slept in sweats. It felt awkward. But I could tell she knew how I was feeling, considering she wrapped her legs around mine. It was strangely comfortable. 

“Komaru...?” I whispered

“Yeah?” She whispered back.

“Thank you...” I said a little louder than a whisper, but still quietly. “I really do need to find some other way to cope...”

“I know, you know I’ll always be here for you. I love you a lot, Toko- so, so much.” She stroked my long hair and kissed my forehead again.

“I love you, too...you’re my everything.” I couldn’t kiss her anywhere on her face, since I was lower on the bed than she was, so I pulled her as close as I possibly could. Her breathing was smooth and soft. It was mesmerizing. It sent me right to sleep.


End file.
